


Falsettos Headcanons

by MayaCatFairy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Any ships welcome, Comment your headcanons, F/F, F/M, Family, Gay, HIV/AIDS, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Love, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaCatFairy/pseuds/MayaCatFairy
Summary: Every year after Whizzer died Jason goes to his grave and puts a new chess piece there.Cordelia has a shirt that says "I love my doctor" and Charlotte has a shirt that says "I love my cook."Both Marvin and Whizzer snore and give each other crap about it but Marvin secretly thinks Whizzer is really cute when he snores.Read for more!





	Falsettos Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your Headcanons and I will post a chapter with them! I will credit you.

After Jason's baseball game, when Marvin and Whizzer first get back together, Marvin works really hard to cook a dinner for the two of them after getting cooking lessons from Cordelia. It tastes horrible but Whizzer appreciates the gesture.


End file.
